


Balcony Friends

by ShiroKnight4



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroKnight4/pseuds/ShiroKnight4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where two people meet on their apartment balconies, only to become friends and maybe even something more (I suck at summaries!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balcony Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first try at a story. Plz no hate. Ill try my best to write this story! This is my fic from deviant art. Plus I tend to get to the point very quickly. Plus I am bad with grammar and what not. So hopefully u all enjoy!

Justin's day was horrible. First, she was late to work for the 7th time this week and got fired then, she dropped her phone down the stairs of her apartment building, and finally she came home to her hateful boyfriend who yelled and hit her for losing her job. They argued for half an hour til' her boyfriend left the house to go to the bar. Justin sighed in anger, she needed some air. Soon she found herself outside on her balcony. Angry tears ran down her face as she thought about the day. She wanted a new and different life, where everything went right, not wrong.

Moments after the anger left her system, the sound of a sliding door from a different balcony reached her ears. Justin turned to see a man lighting a cigarette. The man looked to be in a bad mood, he probably had a bad day too. She called out to him "Hello stranger." The man looked up at Justin and smiled a little and called back, "Hello." Justin smiled. "Bad day?" The man frowned. "Yes. Probably one of my worst. Got fired from a job, Argued with my girlfriend. Lame shit." Justin leaned on the stone rail of the balcony. "Sounds like my day. Got fired, dropped my phone, arguing." The man chuckled. "I guess this isn't our day." "Nope. The calender was lying." They shared a small laugh. There was a silence, but it was broken as the man called to her "You smoke?" "Sometimes...." "Want one?" He gestured to the box in his hand. "I'd love one. But how-" Justin stopped her self as a rope was thrown to her. "Tie that to your railing." Justin did as she was told and watched at the man slid a bucket along the rope to her. Inside the bucket was a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "There you go." Justin was a little shocked. "Thanks." She said as she took one from the box and lit it. Justin slid the bucket back to the man, and he set the contents from inside on his balcony chair.

The two talked about little things til' it was 2:00am. Soon they grew tired, and began to say they're goodbyes. "Hey wait...!" The man called out. "Whats your name anyway?" Justin smiled and laughed a little at realizing that all that talking never led to the exchanging of names. "I'm Justin, Justin Nivans." The man smiled. "That's a pretty name, I'm Chris Redfield by the way." Justin smiled at the name, it was catchy. Chris waved "I guess I'll see you next time Justin." he said, before going back into his apartment. Justin waved at him after he went in, she blushed lightly. No one ever told her she had a pretty name before, everyone said it was ugly and or said it was a boy name. She smiled and walked inside.

Justin walked inside only to see it still empty. She smiled at the thought of her boyfriend not there to ruin her happiness. She hoped that tomorrow would be better. Or at the least, she could talk to Chris again. Even though the day was bad, it ended with a good talk and a new friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u all liked it! Sorry it was so short! Plz no hate though!


End file.
